


T Is For Threesome

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [20]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T is for threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	T Is For Threesome

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“I mean…WOW…” Addison laughs and shakes her head against the pillow as she stares up, wide eyed, at the ceiling. 

Callie shifts beside her in bed and pushes her weight upon her elbow, smiling in that smug way that she does, “I KNOW.” And then she flops back on her side, folding her arms underneath her head, mimicking Addison’s sated posture. 

“We should have done this a long time ago,” Addison says and sighs happily. 

“We really should have.” Mark says to Addison’s right, arms cushioning his head in the same manner as the women. 

“Yeah, we really should have,” Addison repeats and then wonders how long they should wait before doing it again.


End file.
